Holding my Secret
by gerbil96
Summary: Tails and Cosmo fanfic. I know some of this already happened in Sonic X, I just sort of added some to it. Please review! If you do, I'll make more! Oh, and constructive critisism is welcome.


Cosmo and Tails raced north, nervous expressions crossing their faces, hearts beating fast and anxious.

Why? A team of deadly robots were chasing after Cosmo, and Tails needed to get her to safety right away. They didn't know why the robots were after Cosmo, but they knew she was their target, because they tried to capture her. Luckily, Tails saw, and he grabbed Cosmo and ran away with her, trying to keep her safe and escape the robots. Cosmo was really scared. Tails was holding her hand and running with her, away.

They came upon a mountain.

"Why are those robots after me?" Cosmo asked, nervously.

"I'm not sure," Tails replied, "Anything's possible. Maybe they're meterex, or even from Dr. Eggman. But I don't want you to worry about it, Cosmo. I promise you, everything will be alright. Because if anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first! I won't let anything happen to you, Cosmo."

Tails promised. Cosmo gasped. She was so glad to hear him say that.

"Oh Tails," She said, "Do you really mean that? Thank you so much for keeping me safe. Really, I could never repay you."

Tails smiled. "It's okay, Cosmo. I'm happy to help you. You shouldn't worry about repaying me. We're friends."

Cosmo smiled. "Tails...I have a confession..." She said nervously.

Tails's heart practically stopped.

"Yeah, Cosmo?"

Cosmo gulped. "Umm," She said, sweat beads forming. Cosmo wanted to tell Tails how much he meant to her, but she was just so shy.

"I really...am glad I met you," She said, tripping over her words. Tails blushed.

"Really?" He asked. Cosmo nodded.

"That's good, Cosmo. I'm glad I met you too. You're really special."

Tails blushed even more. He didn't mean for that part to come out. Cosmo giggled.

"Me?" She asked, flustered. "I'm not all that special...and I must apologize for all the trouble I've gotten you into, I really am sorry."

Tails shook his head. "Cosmo, stop being so down about yourself. You ARE special, you're really special."

Cosmo's blue eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink.

"I am?" She asked.

Tails slowly nodded. "Of course you are!" He said cheerily.

Suddenly they realized they had stopped running, and the robots were catching up.

"Cosmo, take my hand," Tails said urgently, reaching out his hand to the cute little seedrian.

Frightened by what was coming, Cosmo took it, and Tails hoisted her up into his arms. His two tails started to whir as he rose up into the air and flew high up, trying to get out of the robot's sight range. But it was too late.

Suddenly, Cosmo and Tails heard a huge boom, and something exploded right on top of them. The explosion wasn't very big, but it knocked Tails out of the air, and he and Cosmo fell down and hit the hard dusty ground. Tails got up and immediatley looked at Cosmo.

"Cosmo!" He said, reaching out to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently standing her on her own two feet.

She wobbled. "I'm...just...a little...dizzy," She replied.

"I'm sorry," Tails said, embarrassed. "I think the robots are catching up to us. I'm going to see if we're strong enough to beat them. Stay behind me, okay?"

Cosmo nodded without a word, and held onto Tails' shoulders. Her touch made him blush. The robots marched up to the two.

"Give us that girl," The leader robot commanded, in a robotic voice.

"No! Get away from us!" Tails shouted.

Cosmo huddled against Tails' back. She was so scared. Tails could feel her hands trembling against his shoulders. He felt bad.

"Cosmo, are you okay?" He asked quietly, slightly turning his head.

But while he was looking back at her behind him, one of the robots shot him by surprise. He fell down onto his back. Cosmo was now very nervous. She raced to help him up.

"Tails! Tails, are you okay?" She asked frantically, helping him up off the ground.

While she was, the robots had disappeared. Tails got up quick.

"I'm fine," he said, rubbing his head. "Where did all the bots go?" He asked.

Cosmo shook her head. "I don't know," She replied.

Suddenly Tails spotted them. They were flying in the direction of Eggman's base.

"They're going to the doctor's headquarters!" Tails exclaimed. "So he's the one behind this. Come on, Cosmo. We've got to get to the bottom of this, so they'll stop bothering us and coming after you."

Cosmo didn't want to annoy him in any way, so she nodded without a word and followed the robots with Tails. Soon, they got to the door.

"Well well well," The doctor cackled from inside the base, "If it isn't my foxy high-flying friend, Tails, and his little alien girlfriend! I was hoping you two would show up." Tails growled.

"What do you want with Cosmo?" He shouted angrily, Cosmo huddled frightened behind him.

"You see Tails, Cosmo could actually be very useful if she was combined with the right DNA." Eggman said.

Tails was puzzled. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Her species is actually very interesting. I'm going to have to take a few DNA samples from her if you don't mind, Tails."

"What would you want with MY DNA?" Cosmo asked.

"I've never seen a species like you before. If I'm right, your DNA is much more powerful than basic robot technology. I'm going to drain your DNA and energy out of your body, and then clone it to make an entire army of plant life. It will be irresistable! And that being so, it will help me build my empire, Eggman Land, and I will rule the world! And it all lies in your body, Cosmo!"

Tails grinded his teeth. "You mean you want to kill Cosmo to make a whole army?"

He shouted.

Eggman nodded. "Think about it, Tails. You were pretty lucky to end up with this little green girl by your side! She's quite valuable. You must feel proud to obtain such a prize."

Tails narrowed his eyes. "Cosmo isn't a PRIZE, Dr. Eggman! She's a girl, and I won't let you get your hands on her! She's just trying to help the galaxy! Leave her alone!"

"Her soul is too powerful for me to leave alone. You think her main intention is to save the galaxy? Her eyes and ears are powerful. I'd bet she's using you to spy on you for the Meterex."

Cosmo scrunched her eyes shut.

"No she isn't," Tails defended, "She's against them, and she's only trying to help us!"

"A living being with a system so advanced as hers simply cannot have only the desire to save the galaxy. It must be a trick!"

"Shut up!" Tails screamed.

Cosmo was now crying. Tears slipped off her face. Cosmo shuddered, looking scared.

"You look very overwhelmed. Just step into this capsule here and I can take it all away." Dr. Eggman said.

"My codename," Cosmo whispered.

Tails widened his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I can't do this anymore," Cosmo whispered again.

"Tails, I'm so sorry but I must go in there. I apologize for everything I put you through."

Tails gasped. "What? No Cosmo! Stop! What are you doing?"

Cosmo stepped away from Tails and started walking into Eggman's base.

"Stop! Wait!" Tails shouted, reaching out behind her.

"Good choice, little girl." Eggman said, opening the capsule for her. Cosmo lifted her foot, ready to go inside, when Tails grabbed her from behind and ran out.

"No!" Eggman yelled, "Blasted fools," Then he turned to his robots. "After them, you idiots, they're escaping!"

One robot scratched it's head, confused. Eggman narrowed his eyes.

"I only want...the girl." He growled.

All his robots filed out of the base, in search of Cosmo. But somehow, there was an error, and all the robots shut down at the same time.

"Argh!" Eggman yelled, "You junk heaps!"

Meanwhile, Tails put Cosmo down outside. He held her hands.

"Cosmo, you need to talk to me," He said seriously, "Why did you want to give yourself up to Dr. Eggman? Why were you going to commit suicide?"

Cosmo hung her head. Tails had never seen Cosmo with such a scared, hopeless and sorry look on her face. Tears slipped down. Tails felt awful, watching Cosmo cry. He gently stroked the green leaves on her head. With his other hand, he wiped the tears from her left eye.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I just want to know why you would ever want to think of doing that to yourself. Please, Cosmo. Please tell me. I'll understand, I promise."

Cosmo sniffled. She couldn't believe he was being so nice to her right now. She looked up at him.

"When they came," She whimpered, her voice quivering with fear. "The meterex invaded my home...and took everything away from me...everything precious, my friends, my family, my home...they took it all away. And I was the only one who survived. The only one left. The leader of the Meterex, Dark Oak...he...he saw me. But he didn't destroy me like he did all my family. He watched me. He told me that my codename would be White Seed. He told me my eyes would be his eyes. He told me my ears would be his ears. He said I was going to watch everything and report it back to him, a spy. Then...he implanted a white seed in me. One that makes him see what I see. Him hear what i hear. I never wanted to be this way. I told myself no, that I shouldn't listen, I tried to close my eyes and not listen at all, but his voice was so loud, and the pain was so deep. I couldn't control it. I wish he would have killed me with my family. It's true, I am decieving you all. When you all have been so kind to me, I can't bear to think of me decieving and tricking you all this time. I don't deserve to live, Tails."

Tails gasped. He shook his head and grabbed Cosmo's arms.

"Cosmo, listen to me," He said firmly, "You DON'T deserve to die. You don't deserve any of that! I don't care if those Meterex are using your eyes and ears, you NEVER think you don't deserve to live! It's wrong! Cosmo, you're the best thing that's happened to me since you got here. I can't bear to think of losing you, and it would be even worse if you WANTED to die. I couldn't live with that. Look at me,"

He said, taking her hands.

"Whatever happens to you, I'll always be here to protect you. I don't care who's using you, Cosmo, I'll always stay by you, because I know in my heart that you would never decieve us intentionally. And I just...Cosmo, I lo—Tails couldn't finish his sentence. Cosmo was crying too loud. She sobbed, and hugged Tails.

"Oh Tails," She wept, "I can't be trusted! He inplanted the seed inside me, and no matter what you say, I'll always be his spy! He's still watching me...wanting me."

Cosmo sobbed and bawled like a baby. Tails took her in his arms, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying.

"Shh," He whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. Don't cry, Cosmo. I...I hate it when you're sad."

Tails sounded like he was beginning to cry as well. He still held her though.

"Listen. Please, Cosmo. Don't cry. Don't be sad. I'm never going to turn on you. You mean a lot to me, and I know you'd never decieve us. Trust me. I know, Cosmo. I just don't want you to feel so bad about yourself. You can't help it if he inplanted the seed in you. It wasn't your fault. The others might turn on you and think you're evil, but listen, Cosmo. I promise I'm always going to be by your side, no matter what happens to you."

Right then and there, Cosmo knew in her heart that Tails was right. It really wasn't her fault; it was Dark Oak's. And she truthfully didn't want to decieve them, so it was all that mattered what her true intentions were. Before she could say anything else, Dr. Eggman had gotten the robots working again, and they were after them...AGAIN. Cosmo sensed their presence coming. She took Tails's hand and ran down into a cave.

"Shh," She said. "They're coming."

Tails nodded. "Wow, nice listening skills, Cosmo."

Cosmo nodded. "Look, Tails. I'm sorry for feeling that way about myself. I'm sorry for giving up. It's just...I feel sort of lost right now. You all have been such good friends to me, and I'd never want you to be against me. Thank you so much Tails, for opening my eyes and letting the light inside."

Tails blushed. He noticed their surroundings. The cave was dark, and they were alone. Tails thought now might be the perfect time to tell Cosmo how he really felt about her. Then maybe that way, she wouldn't feel so down about herself, she'd feel special, like she really was. Tails could feel the hotness rushing up to his cheeks just thinking about what he could say.

"Cosmo...can I tell you something?" Tails whispered, blushing.

But Cosmo couldn't see the color of his cheeks, because it was so dark.

"Sure," Cosmo replied.

Tails gulped. His face felt hot, but cold chills ran down his spine at the same time. He was so nervous. Sitting there, seeing Cosmo's pretty blue eyes staring at him, waiting for him to tell her his true feelings sent Tails in a frenzy. He couldn't think of what to say; he was frozen. Cosmo just stared at him, waiting.

But suddenly, she leapt up and tackled him, pushing him down.

"Shh," She whispered, "Here they come!"

Cosmo and Tails were crouched down, and she was on top of him, both staying incredibly silent. The robots passed by the cave.

"I don't see the girl anywhere," One robot said.

"You rust buckets are falling apart," Tails and Cosmo heard Dr. Eggman yell, "All of you, get back to the base. I need to upgrade the majority of you worthless piles of junk!"

Soon, all the robots and Dr. Eggman went back to the headquarters, without detecting Tails and Cosmo.

"That was close, are you okay?" Cosmo asked Tails in a soft whisper.

Tails couldn't reply; he could only nod. Cosmo was still on top of him, and he was mesmerized because Cosmo was looking down at him with her gorgeous sapphire colored eyes. Tails thought Cosmo was so beautiful, but he was so scared that she wouldn't like him back, or at least the way he liked her.

"Tails, did you want to tell me something?" She asked.

Tails nodded, and then shook his head, realizing he'd been in a trance.

"Um...Cosmo...I..."

Tails couldn't do it; he couldn't find the words to say. He was tongue-tied and nervous. Cosmo noticed this.

"Tails?" She asked.

Tails knew they wouldn't have to leave in a while; the robots were gone, and Tails had practically all the time in the world to tell her. They were all alone in a dark cave and the lighting and mood were all perfect. It was as if the universe was putting aside everything just to make the moment right for Tails. He gulped again. He took a deep breath.

"I...um...I forgot what it was." He lied.

Cosmo blinked.

"Oh. Well, okay. If you remember it, let me know." She said, like it didn't mean anything.

Cosmo finally got off of Tails and stepped up.

"Sorry," She muttered, embarassed.

"It's okay, Cosmo." Tails replied.

"Well, it looks like we can go now."

Cosmo said, stepping towards the exit of the cave. She wasn't looking at Tails. Her back was facing him. He was behind her. Tails sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't have blown his big chance, but the poor thing was just so nervous. He hadn't ever liked anyone the way he did Cosmo, and he wasn't sure how to tell her. He was so nervous, but he hated holding the one secret he wanted to tell inside his heart for so long. A bittersweet feeling washed over Tails. He was happy because he really liked Cosmo, but also sad because he could not tell her. And with that, they walked back home.

The End


End file.
